Konoha Lunatic Asylum
by Duck Rogers
Summary: All of Naruto's adventures have just been a figment of his insanity and imagination. How is the pseudo-ninja supposed to survive in a world that he doesn't even know exists?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** This is a brand new story that I will be writing before the "Fox and the Hound" sequel. It is AU and NaruxHina. It seemed like a very interesting idea I just had to do and hopefully you haven't read anything like this before. Enjoy!

**Edit 8/20/2012: **Learned a couple new tricks and now I was able to correct a lot of grammar and punctuation errors (though not all, lol).

* * *

**Konoha Lunatic Asylum**

**Prologue**

Naruto's eyes darted quickly around the room as he analyzed every square inch, looking for a means to help him escape.

He had been trapped here for God knows how long and this confinement had begun to drive him crazy. He knew for a fact that he was still in Konoha Village, but he just wasn't sure where exactly.

As he attempted to move, the tight restraints held his arms behind his back making his feeble efforts futile. Fortunately, he was able to stand up without too much of a problem. Once he did he continued to survey the room looking for any kind of chink in the armor.

The room was nothing fancy, in fact it was the most plain and desolate looking room anyone had ever seen. The contents within the small white room included the small individual bed with its scratchy wool sheets and a stiff pillow that might as well have been a plank of wood, a single metal toilet that was connected to the wall, and the metal door behind him.

"Talk about customer satisfaction guaranteed," Naruto remarked, chuckling to himself. Even in this dim situation he was able to find something to laugh and smile about.

Naruto's eyes drifted to the ceiling where the one source of light was coming from. It was a small window probably about half his size.

'Maybe, if I could get that window open I can summon one of my frogs to get a message to Tsunade,' he pondered. Naruto waddled over to the wall that the window was on and he began to focus all his chakra into his feet. With some effort, he lifted his foot and placed it on the wall, but as he attempted to lift his other foot he tumbled to the hard floor, smacking his head in the process.

"Damn it!" he cursed, attempting to rub his now bruised head, but alas his arms were restrained.

"My chakra still isn't working!"

Struggling, he sat up, then jumped back onto his feet. He was locked in their tight and their was nothing he could do about it.

He turned around towards the metal door that was behind him. 'If I make enough shadow clones we can bust down the door,' he thought, his eyes closing with concentration. The shadow clone technique was already a difficult technique to master and to execute it without its hand-sign would be a whole different task.

Naruto felt the chakra within him begin to flow as his concentration peaked and with an overflowing confidence he shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

4 clones formed next to Naruto— all in the same attire he was in. "Ok, guys lets break out of here!" Naruto ordered as they each begun to ram themselves into the door. Every once in a while a clone would run headfirst into the wall and dissipate causing Naruto to have to conjure up another one.

The door resonated with a thud each time Naruto and one of his clones hit it. Soon the weak hinges on the door began to groan under the non-stop punishment.

Naruto's body had begun to scream to him in pain, begging him to stop as bruises and welts began to form along his arm. The crunching of his bones began to get noticeably louder as well and he felt his head become lighter and lighter.

As Naruto slowly started to lose his consciousness, he heard footsteps coming his way. His clones continued to pummel the door as the real Naruto collapsed to the floor.

The door suddenly flew open revealing 4 bulky men wearing all white. As Naruto's eyesight began to blur in and out he saw the men in white kneel down beside him. Blood was gushing from Naruto's head.

"He attempted to break down the door again!" one of the men in white shouted, "get the nurse ASAP! And don't forget the sedatives!"

One of the men in white began inspecting the metal door they had just walked through. "How could one guy have done this much damage? This door is made of iron!" he said astonished

"He's a crazy bastard that's how. Thinks he has super powers or something."

"That's some crazy shit man!"

The nurse they had called for rushed passed them holding bandages as she quickly knelt down beside Naruto and began bandaging his head. Naruto's eyes cleared for a moment, allowing him to see who was bandaging him.

"H-hinata-chan…." he mumbled before he fell completely unconscious.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun… Everything is going to be all right now," she whispered soothingling into his ear as she pulled a syringe out of her pocket and injected it into Naruto's unconscious body.

The orderlies lifted Naruto and started heading towards the infirmary in the West Wing with Nurse Hyuuga following closely behind.

Along the way one of the orderlies picked up a file from an office under the "U" section of the alphabet. He opened it and began scribbling some notes which read:

PATIENT NOW BELIEVES HE POSESSES THE ABILITY TO "CLONE" HIMSELF. ADVISE CAREFUL AND CLOSE INSPECTION OF THE PATIENT WHEN HE IS ALONE DUE TO POSSIBILITY OF SELF-INFLICTED INJURY.

He closed the file and continued heading towards the infirmary where they were taking Naruto.

Enter Konoha Lunatic Asylum

* * *

A/N: Please review! I need the feedback on this. Next update won't be for a while but put me on alert so you won't miss it! If you have any questions about the story send me a PM.


End file.
